Freddy and the gang - 12 Zodiac Beasts
by Dorimaro
Summary: Once a mistake is made, it cannot be erased. Golden, Golden Freddy, has found a mysterious letter in the prize corner. But, upon reading the letter. A magical portal opens and sucks them in. Now, Freddy and Foxy has to find his friends, as well as battling the demonic beasts in each area.
1. Intro

**Intro**

\- This is my first story or book as I like to call it. There will be some spelling errors though.

\- As I said, this is my first book. I will write what I think and is original. If any of my written names, logos or such is already others. Then, I'm sorry.

\- My story will not use profane or bad words. I will use some words like: crap, idiot, stupid, bastard and something like that.

\- Please review. I would love to see my mistakes from your opinions.

-Lastly, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Oh no

**Oh no**

It was just another peaceful night in the pizzeria. Once 12AM strikes, all the animatronics came to life.

"Finally! I've been standing all day," said, Freddy.

"Heh, I know right?" said Bonnie.

Just then, Golden (or Golden Freddy but everyone calls him Golden) appeared in front of Freddy and said:" Hey guys! Look check it out."

Everyone huddled up around Golden to see what he is holding. "It's a letter!" exclaimed Chica.

"I think we all know that, Chica." Toy Chica (TC is her nickname), earning a glare from her sister, Chica.

"Shush guys! Golden is reading the letter!" said TB( That's Toy Bonnie's nickname).

"Blah, blah, blah. Hey this part looks interesting! After reading, you will gain access to the world of Xarnia? What a boring name. Ooh! Here's a key." Said Golden while holding a bright blue key from the envelope.

"What do you think it is, genius?" said TF(Toy Freddy) sarcastically.

"Let's see." Golden said while inserting the key into a lock like picture at the bottom end of the letter. To their surprise, the lock opened and a portal rose from the letter, sending shockwaves knocking both Golden and TF away. "WHAT THE BARNACLES IS THAT?!" shouted Chica. "Calm down, Chica. I'm sure it won't do something bad to us right?" said TC. Unfortunately to TC, the portal DID do something bad to the gang. They were all sucked into the portal, while the portal itself disappeared.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was late for work. Jeremy rode his red Ferrari, since his father is a very rich businessman, he bought a red Ferrari from Jeremy Fitzgerald for his 18th birthday. Although Jeremy's father is a rich billionaire, he still wants to raise his own money by getting a job. His father denies this for the first time, but after considerating it again, he finally let Jeremy find a job.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap…. My boss is gonna kill me.." Jeremy mumbled while he can parked his car at the "employees only" area and rushed inside. Before he got in, he met a familiar figure.

"Mt Fitzgerald! You're late for work! Any explanations?" said his boss, Mr Fazbear, with a booming voice.

"I'm sorry sir! I promise it won't happen again!" said Jeremy apolegictally.

"Hmph! Be punctual next time! Or I will fire you like that boy, named Fritz Smith!" With that, Mr Fazbear gave Jeremy a bulky flashlight, his uniform and cap with his name on it and an empty Freddy Fazbear mask and left.

Quickly, Jeremy put on the head and went inside. Since it's already 12:15 AM the animatronics had already sprang to life and its Jeremy's second week.

Guided by the dim light from his flashlight, he quickly ran to his office with the head on. Once he got in his office, the phone rang, loudly. Jeremy knew it was Phone Guy's recorded message and decided to ignore it. He turned on the iPad which links to all the cameras in the pizzeria. However the pizzeria's cameras are lousy. They get disabled with two hard taps and continues recording the feed after 5 seconds.

He immediately flipped over to the Prize Corner and wound up the music box. He then flipped over to the Show Stage to find all the three gone, already.

"Darn it! They has already left." Jeremy said. He quickly flashed his flashlight down the hallway but there's nothing there. He lit the lights of the two vents but the animatronics and nowhere to be seen.

Puzzled, Jeremy sat back in his chair. A million thoughts raced over his mind. "Oh no. They are stolen".

Back to Freddy and his crew. Freddy and Foxy landed in Xarnia. Their fall was broken by the soft leaves from the trees and finally fell down onto the soft grass. They opened their eyes and slowly stood up on the soft grass.

"Where are we?" asked Foxy, completely dropping his pirate accent.

"I have no freaking clue, Foxy." Said Freddy. "But, we need to find a way back home. There has gotta be a way!"

"Hey! I spy with my little eyes and I see a treasure chest!" exclaimed Foxy happily. Just as he was about to dash right to it, someone grabbed his arm.

"NO, FOXY! Don't you think that this is suspicious? A treasure chest lying right here must be a trap!" scolded Freddy.

Foxy was shock by his friend's immediate reaction, but soon shrugged it off and said:" Maybe we throw something at it and see if something happens"

That's what they did. Foxy splashed water and threw pebbles and sticks at it while Freddy watches if it explodes or something. But, nothing happened!

"Err, let me open it, Freddy?"

"Okay.. be careful"

Freddy held a long stick to protect Foxy just in case something jumpedat him.

Slowly, Foxy opened the chest and inside he found two sets of indentical copper armor and a sword and shield accompanied with a hook.

"AWSOME!" shouted Foxy as he wore the armor immediately.

"Hey! These armours are of the same sizes! I wonder who set them here." Freddy thought.

"I get the hook and you get the sword and shield."

"Suits me fine"

They found another letter siting inside the treasure chest. Freddy picked it up and read it.

"Inside this chest are supplies you will need for surviving this dangerous realm. Something has happened. The twelve beasts who once protected each land. Are now destroying it. We need heroes. Freddy and Foxy, you are honored to be knights and pirates. Each armor of yours contain magic RAGE powers. You fill the bars by fighting more enemies along the way. Each beasts have weakspots on their bodies. Break it and save them. You are our only hope!"

"Wow, whoever wrote this sure knows the future quite well or it is all a darn coincidence." said Foxy.

"I think it's a 'darn coincidence'." answered Freddy.

" I think we better go now, I got the map. Looks like we ended up in The Waterfall." said Freddy.

"Agreed, let's get outta here before someone sees us."

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a figure from behind Freddy and Foxy.


	3. First battle and practicing

**First battle and practicing the art of running away**

Freddy and Foxy turned their heads, slowly. Their eyes met with eyes filled with anger.

"WELL?! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" yelled the figure again while revealing a band on his arm. The band says "Major".

"Uhhh.. well we're sorry for..?" asked Foxy.

"FOR?! TRESSPASING OF COURSE YOU BARNACLE HEADS!" yelled the figure. (AGAIN)

"Oh! Uhh.. we're sorry for trespassing the uhh… The Waterfall!" said Freddy while looking at the map.

"Grrr… you guys make me angry! I'll take you to prison." Said the figure while slowly walking towards the surprised duo. The figure turned out to be male. He wears a helmet completed with a suit of silver armor and strong rubber boots. His helmet covers completely his face except for his emerald eyes, nose and mouth. (Basically a T-shaped in the front of his helmet) His helmet once again remembered the duo he is a major.

"Get over here and get yourself cuffed!" said the angry fish creature.

"Uhh well, actually before you cuff us. We need to find our friends and we promise you, you will never see our shadows again." said Foxy.

"Shut up and get your butts over here!" said the major.

"How about we practice the art of parkour now, Freddy?" whispered Foxy.

"Fine by me" Freddy whispered back and made a run for it, with Foxy following his tail.

"HEY COME BACK YOU *cough* *cough* Ack! Cow *cough* COWARDS!" yelled the angry major while jabbing some numbers on his phone.

"Hello? Send some guards over here now, dummy! We got two inmates escaping. YES! NOW!" with that he hung up.

The three chased each other in a circle for a while when the duo suddenly trip over the root of a tree.

"HA! Not so fast now! Is it?" said the major mockingly while slowly unsheathing his sword.

"Woah! Foxy, he's got a sword!" yelled Freddy while pointing at the unsheathed sword.

"Of course I have one! What is a great major without his mighty sword?!" said the major, charging towards the shaking duo.

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH RUNNING!" yelled Foxy while pointing his shiny hook at the charging creature.

"DIE" yelled both the major and Foxy as they charged at each other. The major tried to slash Foxy's shoulder but Foxy had already stabbed the major's thigh with his hook. The major cried out in pain while Foxy continued stabbing his armour in hopes of ripping it out.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT SEEING THE DAYLIGHTS TODAY, SON!" yelled the major while successfully stabbing Foxy right in the chest with his "mighty" sword.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Freddy yelled getting back up to his feet.

Suddenly, he felt a burst of energy and anger bubbling in his chest, seeing Foxy on the ground bleeding with the major kicking his side.

"OH NO YOU DON'T FISH FACE!" yelled Freddy while drawing his sword. His armor is now completely red and he jumped up, really high.

"MIGHTY SLASH" yelled Freddy again and he slammed the ground sending a few spikes stabbing the major three times.

"AGH ACK ACK" The major cried out in pain before slowly falling on his knees, bleeding.

"TAKE THIS SUCKAH!" yelled Freddy while charging to the weaken major and sent an uppercut up his chin, successfully taking his helmet off.

"MAJOR!" "OH NO MAJOR!" "I'LL AVENGE YOU, MAJOR!" there are yells coming behind Freddy as he had finished knocking the major out cold.

"Good thing I brought this bad boy along!" said Foxy while applying a magic cream that heals and stop bleeding in an instant.

Three familiar faces are charging towards Freddy with spears. They all look familiar to the major except that their bands are bright green and has the word "PRIVATE" sewed on it.

They managed to kick Freddy and knock him down. And all Freddy can do is watch as three menancing spears are pointing at him.

"NOT ON MY WATCH BUDDY" yelled a familiar voice. And all Freddy saw was Foxy sending an uppercut up the unsuspecting private and punched his face twice before he fell to Foxy's shoulder.

"Who's next?" said Foxy menancingly.

Freddy saw his chance and kicked the closest private to him, hard, on his shin and he fell to the floor crying in pain. Freddy quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed the private's armor before completely pulling it out. He stomped the private's torso a few times before the private didn't move at all.

The last private was finished off with Foxy's "BOOM KNOCK OUT" technique.

"Nice job, Foxy. That new technique of yours is breathtaking!" complemented Freddy.

"Thanks Freddy! You've ran faster than I thought now. After all those years you've been stealing my valentines chocolate from Chica! Hmm...good times. Wait! Speaking of Chica! We have to find them!" realized Foxy.

"Agreed Foxy" said Freddy while he got up ready to go until they got stopped by a figure and knocking them both down.

"OW What the heck!" said Freddy.

"Muahahahaahahah!" the figure laughed. He slowly walked to them and took of his hood revealing a golden face. IT WAS GOLDEN!

"Hmm.. this puppet is quite a thing or two, you know. This bad boy over here had got rid of your two feathery friends."

said Golden while pointing at himself but he kept missing and he pointed a tree at the background instead.

"Wow, that tree is quite something" said Freddy sarcastically. "SHUT IT, this idiot is hard to control" said a voice not Golden's while his thumb finally pointed this own head.

"THERE WE GO" said the voice where the thumb accidentaly slid off and hit his own left thigh.

"OUCH. WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR THUMBS" yelled the voice. The duo watched and they realized something. (FLASHBACK)

(IN THE LETTER)"Each beasts have a weakspot. Find it and destroy. Free them!"

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"AHA, YOU'RE DONE FOR MESSING WITH MY BROTHER, MYSTERIOUS VOICE!" yelled Freddy while pointing the tip of his sword at his brother's left thigh.

"Yeah no kidding this is too obvious" said Foxy in a battle stance.

"Hmph! Let see how smart you are once I knock you both out!" Golden said as he prepared a battle stance too.

Narrator: 3! 2! 1! HAJIME? TADEKAI! (Ready? FIGHT!) (Insert intense background fighting music here)

"Golden kicked Freddy's shin! Minus 3 health!"

"Foxy bared his sharp teeth at Golden! Minus attack"

"Freddy tripped Golden and accidentaly trip and fell into a nearby lake! Minus 3 hp for Golden and 10 hp for Freddy."

"Foxy knocked Golden and they both fell onto the – "HOI! SHUT IT NARRATOR WE ARE TRYING TO FIGHT HERE!" yelled Golden while struggling to escape Foxy's hand.

Narrator: "Ah… okay!"

"THANK YOU" yelled Golden while kicking Foxy in the torso with both legs making Foxy fly backwards and basically crash onto a tree while Freddy had swam his way to the shore.

"A good bear always knows how to swim" said Freddy proudly.

Golden hissed and said:" FINE BY ME, IDIOT!"

And he kicked Freddy's face making him fall into the water again while he jumped into the water.

Foxy slowly gain consciousness and slowly walked to by the lake.

"Guys?! Guys! I can't swim guys! What do I do?!" yelled Foxy while scratching the surface of the water with his hook.

He could hear a few grunts and muffled yelling underneath the lake where suddenly a golden bear floated on the water.

"HOLY JUMPING SKELETONS! AHHH!" yelled terrified fox.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay it's just me! Don't b-"yelled the bear before getting kicked in the face accidentally and started to float on the freezing water.

"Oh..hey Freddy! Didn't expect you there!" said Foxy with worry in his tone.

Foxy ended up having to drag two heavy bears out of the water and he accidentally knocked something off a tree and the thing fell onto the floor with a "CRACK"!

"What was that?" asked Foxy and he turned his head to see a massive swarm of bees and two broken hives.

"HAHA! TO HECK AND BACK! I'M RUNNING!" yelled Foxy as he started to run as fast as he could with two woken bears staring at him with smirks.

"You okay bro? What happened anyways?" asked Golden's worried brother.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine. This hole in my thigh should heal up PRETTY soon now." said the golden bear.

It was sunset now. "I don't care what happens. But am I glad to see you again brother!" said Golden to the smiling bear.

"Yep!Nothing's better than watching a screaming fox getting chased by massive killer bees while eating honey." said Freddy and Golden while holding up a cup and scooping honey while chugging the content down.

After watching for a while. Golden finally broke the silence.

"Uhh.. he doesn't look too good. Should we help?" asked Golden with a worried face.

Freddy looked over to the screaming fox and finally said:" Yep! We definitely should!" With that they quickly ran over the fox's direction. And all you can see is two bears getting stung by bees.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious place.

"- and now! We say goodbye to our most favourite and most hardworking, major! Lloyed Abrahim Fishface!" said a creature with same looking appearance and a same colored band with "MAJOR" sewed on it.

"Let us vow and seek for vengeance" with that everyone at that place bowed with their caps in their hands.

"I have an idea!" said a much more shorter creature.

"Look! My name's Douglas. And I suggest we feed whoever killed my father to the sea snake!" Douglas said.

Everyone looked at each other while slowly nodding their heads.

"Very well, Douglas! Our three privates here had been defeated in battle but they know what our victims look like! Tell everyone what you saw, private!"

The first private took the chance and walked in front of the second major and tipped his hat. "My name's Scat. What or who I saw is a pirate-like fox with a suit of armor and a hook. And the other one is a bear who has a suit of armor too but this bear can jump really high and send spikes. This is how the bear and his fox friend killed Lloyd, the major. Sir!" said the private before completely breaking down with tears after catching sight of the major's coffin.

"Hmm.." said the second major as he consoled the crying fish creature.

"Do not worry hard working private! This bear and fox will suffer what our major has suffer!" yelled the second major while clenching his fist in front of everyone.

"Douglas, it is time! Set a bait for Kang, the sea snake! Today, we kill these clowns once and for all before more deaths come upon our town!" yelled the evil major while earning several cheers and claps from his army.


	4. Kang, the water snake

**Kang, the sea snake**

"You idiots should've helped me with the bees. But nooo. You had to let me suffer! To think I called you a "friend" Freddy!" Foxy scolded Freddy.

"Oh yeah?! We did help you fend off SOME of it right, Golden?" said Freddy nudging his golden brother who is now wearing a suit of yellow armor and wielding a same sword as Freddy's. Apparently, our heros had found another treasure chest under the same lake Freddy fought Golden.

"I know that! But you could've saved me EARLIER!" yelled Foxy.

"Okay! We have two options here! Either we stop this silly argument or we leave you here. ALONE!" Freddy practically yelled at the last part.

"Well I choose number 3!" said Foxy.

"Oh what is that than?" asked Freddy, with a raised eyebrow.

"WE DUKE IT OUT!" yelled Foxy as he leaped and tackled Freddy as Golden struggled to pull Foxy off of his brother.

Meanwhile, as the three clow- I mean.. heroes duke it out.

The second major (Let's call him fishface, agreed?) had already sent two corporals with binoculars and spears and shields just in case they were discovered. They were hiding in a nearby bush where they are now spectacting the fight.

"Hey, Josh! You getting this?" asked the second corporal.

"Yeah, Johnas! These idiots don't know that they are at the doorstep of death now! Hehe." said Josh.

"They're in for a REAL sur-" Josh was cut off by his brother covering his mouth.

"Shushhh!" said Johnas worriedly while the three immediately stopped fighting and looked around.

"I swore I could've heard a snake around here!" said Golden

"Wha-?! A s-ssnake?! I d-don't wanna see it get rid of it, get rid of it!" yelled Foxy as he jumped onto Golden's arms.

"Not a tough captain now are you?" asked Freddy with a smirk, earning a glare from Foxy.

Back to the two fish corporals.

"AHA, Josh! I figured out what the bait is." said Johnas proudly.

"Well? I don't have all day." asked Josh.

"We do, in fact. Anyways, you see that pirate wannabe fox there?" asked Johnas as he pointed his finger at the shivering fox on the golden bear's arms.

"Yeah I see that coward. What dos that have to do with your 'bait'?" asked Josh.

Johnas face palmed before answering his brother's question.

"Well, you see. That fox is afraid of snakes! So, we can throw a snake at that fox once they reach near wherever that giant sea snake resides. That silly fox would sure run screaming at the top of his lungs and waking the sea serpent up. I think one fox and two bears are enough for Kang. As long as they don't find his lock…" explained Johnas.

"Okay! Uhh.. so. What does it have to do with that coward over there now?" asked Josh while pointing at the fox again.

Johnas face palmed again and he explained the whole thing to his brother again… and slapped him.

After the ferocious fight the three had, they were on their way again.

"I had to waste my precious healing cream on you two idiots!" grumbled Foxy while he stuffed the cream inside his chest armor.

"Hey! It's not my fault for not being understandable and hot headed! Boy, am I gonna call someone to give you anger management class or what?" said Freddy while Golden sighed.

"You wanna fight again pal, hm?" said the angry fox suddenly looking behind him while glaring at Freddy.

"Oh no we're not! We had already used too much of that cream already. If we keep fighting the cream will be empty before we can even find the others!" scolded Golden.

"Geez, Freddy. You're brother's smarter than you." said Foxy laughing.

"Shut it" said Freddy.

Meanwhile back at the pizzeria. Since Freddy and the gang are all in alternate universe. Time goes far more slower in the alternate universe than on Earth so it is only 3 AM in the pizzeria. Jeremy Fitzgerald is just sitting back on his chair while playing fetch with Balloon Boy or BB for short. Turns out BB is more friendlier than Jeremy thought. All BB wanted is a toy and the bulky flashlight is a good idea.

"You can have it, sport." said Jeremy while handing the bulky flashlight to the happy balloon vendor before crawling into the vents and out of the office.

Jeremy once again checked the cameras and only saw BB playing with the torchlight at the show stage.

"My goodness…I don't know what boss would say" said Jeremy while burying his head in his head.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud.

Meanwhile, back to our three heroes.

"Where are we trying to go, Freddy?" asked Golden

"I don't know but this map showed me that in order to gain access to another area we have to find a key…" answered Freddy.

"WHAT?! WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER UNLESS WE FIND A STUPID KEY?!" screamed Foxy with worry and fear in his tone.

"Relax, you big baby. We'll be in and out if we work together." soothed Freddy.

"I'm not a big baby…" Foxy protested and the three heroes kept talking when they almost reached a HUGE lake.

"There they are! This is our only chance now, Josh. Bring me the snakes we caught earlier." said Johnas

"Here you go, boss." said Josh sarcastically while Johnas threw the first snake at Foxy but the snake missed as Foxy bent down and grab his fallen sword.

"Darn!" said Johnas as the two brothers moved to another bush.

"This better work!" said Johnad as he threw another snake at Foxy but it missed and it hit something instead among the opposite bushes.

"What do you think that is, brother?" asked Josh.

"I have no idea." said Johnas with a shaky voice as he merely heard a roar.

"Hey! I think I heard a roar." said Josh and he was proven right when a giant turquoise bear appeared in front of the bushes and clawed the two corporals.

"Hey Freddy! Did ya heard something?" asked Foxy as he turn his head around confusingly.

"I don't think so. Kepp moving." answered Freddy as they walked past the the injured corporals lying among a bush.

"Is it gone yet?" asked Josh while spraying a potion on his wounds.

"I think so. Come on! We have to get them to wake the sea snake! Follow me! This is our last chance" said Johnas as the duo quickly stalked the three heroes.

"This. Is. It! We have to get Foxy to wake the beast up!" said Johnas convincingly.

And with a throw, the snake successfully landed on Foxy's shoulder.

"Yeah? What is it Freddy?" Foxy turned around to see a snake's head and its deadly jaws.

"Where'd you get that snake, Foxy?" asked Freddy with widened eyes and a shaky tone.

"Haha. AHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Foxy as he ran past Freddy and Golden and stopped by the giant lake while screaming as loudly as he can circling the giant lake. The snake couldn't take his screaming any longer so it jumped off Foxy's shoulder.

"HAHAHA that was golden!" laughed Josh.

"Pay attention, brother! Look! The sea snake! I-t's waking up!" exclaimed Johnas.

Sure enough, two green eyes are shining underneath the lake. Foxy stopped running and stared at the sea snake as it slowly rose from the water and growled with its mouth wide opened. It's color is a really bright blue with yellow spots and it has a dozen set of medium sized sharp teeth and its eyes are glowing with the color green.

"Oh no.." was all Foxy has to say when the gigantic creature screeched and swung its tail around the whole forest knocking trees, bushes and stones everywhere.

"HAHAHAhaha uhh… oh.." the two corporal stopped laughing immediately as they spotted a large blue tail coming their directions.

"RUUUNNN" yelled Josh but it was too late as the mighty tail whacked the two corporals sending them both flying into the sky.

Foxy was whacked as well and he was sent flying towards Golden and successfully knocking him down as well.

"Sorry dude" said Foxy while Golden yelled:" GIT YOUR BUTT OF MEE!"

Freddy helped Foxy onto his feet and grabbed a hold of Golden and suddenly a tooth hit Freddy in the back.

Freddy plucked it out and released the snake can shoot teeth…

The sea snake saw Freddy's expression and laught a deep laugh while continuing shooting teeth at our three heroes.

"That's it!" Freddy yelled as he successfully filled up his armor's rage bar and he jumped really high. But when he tried to slam the giant beast, it has already swung its mighty tail and whacked Freddy unconscious and down he goes hitting the ground beside Golden with a sickening thud.

Golden quickly came to the aid of his brother while Foxy charged at the beast.

"Oh no you ain't gonna get away with this!" yelled Foxy as his rage bar filled up as well.

"TIME TO D-" Foxy was cut off by sharp tooth impaling his armor against a tree. Golden saw his chance. While he saw Freddy unconscious and Foxy impaled to a tree while several tooth are stuck on his armor. Suddenly a burst of energy filled Golden as his suit turned from orange to a bright golden.

But, Golden didn't any rage at all. "Huh? I wonder what's wrong?" wondered Golden while he grabbed Freddy's shield and is desperately shielding himself and his brother.

The sea snake stopped shooting its tooth and it grabbed Foxy by it's tail and squeezed him, hard.

"GAHHH! ACK! ACK!" shouted Foxy.

"NO FOXY NO!" Golden yelled back where suddenly he felt the burst of rage he needed but his armor remained golden. He didn't care if his armor is red or not, he wanted the beast to free Foxy! Suddenly, Golden caught sight of something extraordinary. The sea snake is wearing a lock?

"Oh yeah! Every beats has a WEAKspot. Break it and save them.." murmured Golden while he drew his sword. He gave a battle cry and charged straight at the beast ignoring the sharp tooth shooting at him.

Golden leaped up the sky with a 360 and yelled:" SHOOTING STARS!" He thrusted this sword at the lock and sure enough, a golden and bigger version of his sword shot down and broke the lock and also serverly cutting the snake's neck. The sea snake immediately dropped Foxy and fell down to the ground with a thud.

Golden landed by Foxy and tried to heal Foxy's wound and pluck some of the beast's tooth out. Right after Golden finished healing Foxy up, Freddy gain consciousness and woke up. "FREDDY!" Golden exclaimed happily while hugging his brother.

"I thought I lost you, brother! That is one painful whack you received." said Golden

"Yeah! It sure is." said Freddy

"Hey! Where's the sea beast?" asked Freddy.

"I took care of him. You missed the best part, bro. I was like boom bam! And he was like BOOM arrgghh!" explained Golden like a kid. And all Freddy does is laugh at his brother's innocence.

"Hey! Missing someone?" said Foxy as he walked over to the bears. Suddenly the sea snake raised its head and looked over the two bears. Foxy prepared a battle stance while Golden immediately leaped in front of Freddy to protect him. But instead of attacking, the beast let out a sound convincing our three heroes that it is friendly.

"We don't trust ya!" yelled Foxy. Before Foxy could attack, his arm was grabbed by Golden.

"WAIT! Let me try something!" said Golden as he put down his sword, knowing he could trust the beast.

He circled the beast and all the beast did was watch as the golden bear circled him. The sea snake suddenly lowered his head to Golden's eye level and gave him a bright green key and a gold key. Then, the sea snake nudged Golden's arm and "pointed" its muzzle at a cage near the giant lake. Golden suddenly realized this and asked the tamed beast

"Are you trying to let me set two birds, two bunnies and a bear free?"

The snake nodded and let a sound as if it is trying to say goodbye. Golden waved goodbye to the snake while smiling and Foxy and Freddy did so too.

Suddenly, the black cloud that covered The Waterfall is now gone and in return the blue sky shone all over the area. Freddy spotted a village and said:" Hey guys! Check this out!" Both Foxy and Golden were confused about what Freddy is trying to say and soon they realized it. The village was filled with fish people and these people no longer wore soilder uniforms but bright outfits and smily faces.

"Welcome to fish town! I'm the mayor! Lloyd Abrahim Fishface!" said a figure behind them. The three immediately turned their heads around and saw the major they accidentally killed. Instead of a grumpy and tired looking face, it is replaced by a happy and smiley face. His ragged and dirty soilder uniform is replaced by a bright green shirt and brown jeans. "May I help you, fine gentlemen?" asked Lloyd once again.

"No thanks, we happen to be passing by. Thanks for welcoming us, though." Golden declined the mayor's request while smiling.

"Alright! See you soon fine gentlemen!" said the mayor while waving goodbye to the three heroes.

"Man! He was so kind. I kinda forgot he almost killed me!" exclaimed Foxy!

"Yeah! It was a big change one we freed the sea snake." Said Freddy.

Soon enough, they reached a huge cage and all his friends are inside.

"FREDDY, FOXY, GOLDEN! HELP US!" yelled Bonnie.

"Right!Right! Right!" answered Golden as he inserted the golden key into the golden lock. The lock came off immediately and he was tackled by TB.

"Oh thank you Golden! They almost killed me when I tried to make a run for it!" said TB holding Golden tightly.

While TB was hugging Golden, Foxy found another treasure chest. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" yelled Foxy.

Immediately, everyone huddled up around Foxy as Foxy presented Chica and TC a suit of female armor and two bows, for Bonnie and TB, a suit of silver armor and two maces and for TF a suit of armor and a longsword.

"Woah! Look at my armor!"

"Nice! This sword is so long!"

"Wow! This suit is so cramped."

"Alright! Listen up! Since we have found each other already now all we have to do is find our way home!" said Freddy and all of his friends agreed.

"Wait! It's easier said than done! Where and how are we gonna go home?!" asked TB with a raised hand (or paw).

"Well…we figure out one by one then!" said Freddy and all he heard was groans and complaints.

"Hey look! We want to go hone right? We stick together and we figure this out together! Complaining and groaning wouldn't activate a portal that could immediately suck us all back in, right!?" yelled TF to get everyone's attention.

"Wow, for once I've seen you as wise as Freddy." said TC

"Of course. Now, we sit and think here" said TF and everyone did do.

Suddenly, Chica raised her hand (or paw) and that caught everyone's attention.

"I've got a brilliant idea!"


	5. Freddy? Is that you?

**Freddy? Is that you?**

"I've got a brilliant idea!" shouted Chica.

Everyone turned to look at Chica, who has a smiley face on.

"No, Chica. There are no stoves or pots and pans here for you to bake your pizza while we figure this out ourselves." said TB

"No, not that! How about we go back to where we fell and see if anything happens?" said Chica.

And so they tried many different plans about escaping and one even suggested suicide.

"Okay! STOP!" yelled Freddy.

Currently, their last plan (which is this one) is drawing the shape of the portal. (Which didn't work obviously)

"No! There's nothing we can do! We're done!" said Golden.

Suddenly Kang, the sea snake appeared in front of the fazgang and used its muzzle to touch the green key in Golden's hand.

"You want us to go through this area and to another?" asked Freddy while trying to convince everyone not to attack Kang. The sea snake nodded and used its muzzle to "point" where the gate is so they can unlock it.

"Looks like we have no choice people. We're going to a new area." said Freddy. And so, after thanking Kang. They went to the other end of The Waterfall.

"Guess this is it, people. We are going to go through all these areas and go home, right guys?" asked Freddy and everyone nodded. Golden inserted the green key into the green lock and at once the gate opened. The fazgang went inside the gate but once they stepped inside, the gate behind them shut tightly with a loud thump.

"Okay, let's see.." murmured Foxy when he pulled out the map and the map of the The Waterfall instantly changed into a new area, called the jungle reins.

"This area was once guarded by Heavy, the giant monkey and I guess this monkey is also destroying this area now." Freddy said.

"Let's quickly get ri-" TB was cut off my Freddy while he said:" We don't get rid of them, we free them from a lock which is on their neck."

"Yeah, " TB snorted.

The fazgang walked for few distance, they decided to take a break under a HUGE, shady tree.

"Huh. This tree is so big. I think this tree had lived over a hundred years." Chica said.

"Mmhmm. Anyone got some food or drinks?" asked TF

"Well, earlier me and Golden got some honey from broken hives. But, we chugged it all down so there's only a little." Freddy said while he and Golden showed them their cups with little honey inside.

"I know! Me and TC and handle this!" Chica exclaimed while she whispered something inside TC's ear.

"I don't know sister. I mean we don't know how to climb trees, you know?" said TC.

"That's fine. The boys can help. Hey! Does anyone here knows how to climb trees and pick some good berries?" asked Chica while facing the boys.

"Not me."

"I'm lazy"

"I'm hungry."

"I'll do it"

"Good boy, Foxy! Unlike the others." said Chica while glaring at the other boys.

"I'll start right now." said Foxy as he started to climb a nearby tree. Foxy eventually reached the peak of the tree and started picking some good berries.

"Yum! These berries look so good. Wonder what Chica would do to them." murmured Foxy when suddenly, he caught sight of a wasp sting moving around.

"And what do we have here?" said Foxy quietly as he swiped some branches to give him a clearer view. Foxy's mouth was wide open when he saw a bunch of wasp as tall as Chica (Chica is the shortest of the fazgang) and grasshopers as tall as himself throwing webs around a huge monkey. "It's Heavy!" Foxy said in surprise when suddenly someone clapped a hand onto his mouth and his vision become from clear to blurry and he finally fainted.

"Huh? Foxy's not down here yet. Foxy is a good climber…unless…" said Golden worriedly.

"Nah! Bro, you're thinking negatively. Maybe he ate some berries up there and he fell asleep. I'll go and wake him up!" said Freddy while climbing up the tree.

"Hmph! To think he doesn't know how to climb a tree." Chica said while stomping a foot on the ground angrily.

Once Freddy got up the peak of the tree the first thing he saw was a half-eaten berry.

"AHA! I was right!" Freddy exclaimed when he started searching for footprints where suddenly an arrow flew and hit Freddy's arm.

"Argh! Uhh… Why yes! Grandma! I want my cookieeeeezzz." Freddy mumbled with half opened eyes when he saw a figure carrying him over his shoulder and Freddy finally plunged into darkness.

A couple of hours ago, the fazgang was still under a tree.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Bonnie while tapping his feet.

"We don't have much time left. Let's set a camp here and turn in for the night, gang." said TF as he lowered this bag and carried out two tents.

"Where did you get those tents?" asked Golden while pointing his finger at the blue and red tents. "Oh, the kind people of fish town gave me these in return of us freeing Kang." explained TF as he handed TB a blue tent while Bonnie had already set up the red tent.

"Alright, listen up, gang. These tents can only house two people. I've got some sleeping bags. To those of you who sleeps in the sleeping bag. Sleep closer to our tents so no one tries to kidnap you." explained TF when he started counting down.

"10! 9! 8!-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Why are you counting down?" asked Golden and Bonnie in confusion but they were ignored.

"-3! 2! 1! GO!" TF yelled while everyone raced each other and promptly stuffed themselves in the tents. Looks like, the rest fit in the tent while leaving Bonnie and Golden standing when they suddenly realized why TF is counting down.

"Hey! You didn't give us heads ups! scolded Golden with a finger pointing at TF. "Well, there is one more space here if you'd like to join me." said TF when suddenly Bonnie rushed and got into the tent beside the smirking bear.

"HAHA! YES!" said Bonnie while fistpumping.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to sleep outside then." Golden grumbled while straightening the sleeping bag and getting himself in.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Meanwhile, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was only 5 AM as Jeremy started to sweat cold sweat.

"I'll be fired!" said Jeremy while winding up the music box.

"Maybe if I explore around, chances are low that the thieves are clumsy and leave some evidence!" said Jeremy while gathering courage and standing up the chair with shaky legs.

He put on his Freddy Fazbear mask because one: He dread that the animatronics are actually waiting for him in the dark hallway and in the other room. Two: he's afraid that he would accidentally whack someone's head with full force killing that guy and he can still make a run for it as he has the pizzeria keys with him.

Slowly and shakily, he lit up the dark hallway with the flashlight he got back from BB a while ago and lit up a very dim light.

"Darn this stupid flashlight. I can barely see stuff in here." said Jeremy while his voice is muffled thanks to the mask.

He checked every room except for the Prize Corner. Once he got in. Shivers were sent down his spine as he saw mangled pieces of scrap with white and pink color on the checkered tile floor. (If any of you asks what is Mangle doing in the Prize Corner, Mangle is actually trying to talk to the puppet when suddenly she heard footsteps and decided to lie on the floor in hopes Jeremy didn't see her.)

"What is this thing?" asked Jeremy while using his baton to poked Mangle with his baton.

"Maybe I should throw this scrap away in case children run past it and got cut or tripped." Jeremy said while continuing to investigate the place with a very dim light where suddenly, Jeremy saw a shadow. The shadow of mangled pieces of scrap piling up and two red dots formed on the ground. Jeremy turned around to look…

Back to the Fazgang

It was finally morning now. Golden woke up with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, gang." said Golden while waiting for a reply.

No response.

"Err.. Gang?" asked Golden and once again, silence.

Golden turned his head slowly and found his friends…. Gone.

"Guys?!" asked Golden while immediately standing up.

"Guys? I don't like this one bit! If you're playing a game. I suggest you stop it now!" said Golden getting a bit angry and scared.

"Hello brother."

Golden heard this and immediately turned his head and yelled:" FREDDY! AM I HAPPY TO SEE YOU!". But, Golden's smile instantly dropped when he saw Freddy with no eyes but a not-so small white circle replacing them and his tooth are white. His armor and sword are nowhere to be seen.

"Join me, brother. Your friends are reluctant at first, but they decided to join me."

"No! What have you done to my brother?" asked Golden with fury and his armor is once again golden.

"Your brother? Oh! You mean Freddy? He was eliminated, you know? He was very reluctant and tried to attack. I had to do what's right. Now, be responsible and join your brother, together we can rule Xarnia. You will be happier here, Golden." Explained the new "Freddy" (How about the name Shadow Freddy?) while smiling and reaching his hand to Golden who slapped his hand away and drew his sword.

"NO! I WON'T JOIN YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" yelled Golden while doing his RAGE technique. Shadow Freddy blocked this attack taking NO damage at all.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Think about it Golden. This is your brother's body after all. You can kill me, but you will kill Freddy instead and I can take over your body one you are done killing your brother." Shadow Freddy then started to cackle.

Golden immediately slapped Shadow Freddy and he held where Golden slapped him.

"You do know that hurts, eh? This is enough. I will end you, personally." Said Shadow Freddy while out of nowhere a dark shield and sword appeared in his hands with blue flame. Shadow Freddy immediately raised his shield and bashed Golden sending him flying and crushing against a tree.

Instead of clenching his teeth, Golden smirked instead. He knew where Shadow Freddy's weakspot is.


	6. Heavy, the giant monkey

**HEAVY, THE GIANT MONKEY**

"What's with the smirk?" asked Shadow Freddy with a raised brow.

"Ya know, you're dumber than you look." Said Golden while laughing Freddy's laugh.

"And you will look bloodier than you look now!" said SF while charging towards the golden furred bear with this sword.

"Oh is it?" Golden asked while quickly raised his shield and bashed SF's head. Golden proceeded to jump on SF and dug his sword deep inside SF cheek. But before he could do that, SF immediately shot out three claws within each fist and punched Golden two times in the torso before kicking his head.

Golden landed on the ground with blood flowing out of his torso and watched as SF grabbed his sword and proceeded to charge at Golden. But, Golden was WAY faster than that as he kicked the sword away from SF and kicked SF's torso as lightly as possible because he is possessing his brother.

"You're gonna pay for all messing with my bro, man." Said Golden while whipping blood away from his mouth.

"YOU'LL SOON SEE ME RIPPING YOUR SORRY TORSO APART!" yelled SF as he charged for Golden once again.

"Let's see about that." Golden said while ditching his sword.

Golden prepared himself and he saw the tip of SF's sword closer and closer to him. Quickly, Golden ran backwards and proceeded to jump and kick a tree enabling him to fly backwards SF and quickly threw a punch at SF's weak spot, his left cheek. The punch landed of his weak spot and a sickening crunch was heard. Freddy's colors slowly turned from black to brown while slowly backing up. Golden wasted no time applying the healing cream onto Freddy's cracked cheek.

"There! All better!" said Golden while Freddy slowly gain consciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Freddy while feeling around. He later saw Golden's smiling face and immediately pulled him into a bear hug. (Heh. Heh.)

"Golden! Foxy and the others! They were taken by a bee as tall as Chica!" exclaimed Freddy while pointing towards the tree.

"So we are dealing with brainwashed insects here huh?" asked Golden while picking up his ditched sword and shield.

"Well, let's go then brother!" said Freddy and the duo rushed and climbed up the tree.

Meanwhile, back to Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a girly scream before running for his dear life with the bulky flashlight. He ran out the prize corner and into kid's cove. There, he accidentally slipped because of the janitors who just waxed the floor. Now, all Jeremy could do is watch at the mangled pieces of scrap gliding towards Jeremy.

Jeremy's mask was ditched when he ran for his dear life. He quickly checked his watch to see it was only 5:15AM. Heck, there is no way he could make it to 6AM. He is doomed. He is bound to die today. Jeremy closed his eyes when he heard metal grind on the floor sending several sparks everywhere.

The mangled piece of scrap saw the boy hiding in the corner and covering himself like a ball.

"Hello!" said Mangle (Let's call her Mangle, I got lazy). The boy didn't budge so Mangle let out another greeting when Jeremy slowly turned his head to meet Mangle's demonic red eyes.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I beg you! I will even give you my red Ferrari!" pleaded the crying night guard.

"What's a Ferrari? It sounded like a cool name for a car!" asked Mangle as her mind works like a 5 year old. Meaning, she had no intention of killing the poort night guard at all.

"Well, basically it IS a cool name for a car. Except, it's a car! And also a name." explained Jeremy. Jeremy was very fond of cars, just like his father. He immediately would explain to anyone about their errors on cars, even at the moment like this.

"Nice! You seem to know a lot about cars." Said Mangle with interest. "Actually, tell me more about this Ferrari!"

"Well, first things first! The most important thing about…." Jeremy ranted on and on while Mangle "sat" down in a position that made her comfortable while smiling at the boy's intelligence on cars. It was 6 AM now and Jeremy stood up and said:" Next time, I'll explain to you more facts about the Ferrari and next the Lamborghini!" With that, the young night guard took all his belongings and went to his car.

Before he started the engines of his car, he dialed some numbers and called Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello? Mr. Fazbear? Yeah, It's Jeremy Fitzgerald here. I wanted to talk to you about something. Oh, you're busy. How about this afternoon at one? Sweet, see you soon." He hung up and drove home still drenched with cold sweat.

Back to the fazgang.

"Did you see them yet" asked Freddy behind Golden.

"Not yet, sto- Wait! There they are!" exclaimed Golden happily while handing the binoculars to Freddy.

Freddy saw the bee and grasshopper creatures surrounding his friends while butterfly creatures are locking a lock around Heavy's neck. Heavy's struggles immediately stopped and a bee guard managed to knock Foxy out cold with an elbow to the head and removed his armor and helmet.

"Good job fellas! Now, we deliver these to Mr. Tyson!" yelled a slightly larger butterfly creature. It looked like the boss or chief of the whole army.

"Sure thing, boss!" a bee guard saluted and commanded the privates to tie up the knocked out heroes.

"Oh no! We have to do something. Now!" Freddy said worriedly.

"Oh no we can't! They have a huge monkey under their command and a huge army too. All we have is each other and swords and shields. If we attack now, it's suicide!" explained Golden trying to calm his brother down.

"Actually, I have the perfect distraction!" Freddy reached down Teddy's back pack and grabbed two balls.

"Why the heck did you have grenades?!" scolded Golden.

"Chill, bro. These are not grenades! Therese are smoke grenades! They can create the most perfect distraction while we go for Heavy's lock and hopefully he understands what we say. If not, they will deliver them to Mr. Tyson! If they did so, we can never see our friends again and worse, we can NEVER go home!" said Freddy.

"Finally, you are smart for once. Gimme one!" said Golden while he was handed a smoke grenade.

"They are all tied up now and ready to deliver!" yelled the bee guard while saluting again.

"Good! Now deliever them!" yelled the butterfly boss while pointing towards a path that lead to a valley.

"Will do, bo- *cough* *cough* ACK!"

Freddy and Golden had already thrown the smoke grenades and made a dash towards Heavy. But, was stopped when the butterfly creature suddenly flapped its mighty wings and the smoke was blown towards the duo's direction.

Coughing was heard and the butterfly took this chance and ordered Heavy to deal with the brothers. Heavy obeyed and walked over the duo while stomping the ground.

"Now we wait until our monkey friend knock these two clowns down." Snickered the evil butterfly while watching Heavy swinging his fist at the fast duo.

**Author's note: Hey guys! It's pretty late here now so I'll end this chapter earlier. So, chapter seven will be slightly longer. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. A shout out to AllergyRelief for reviewing my second book: Freddy's diary! Go check his fan fictions out. Once again I hope you read and review. Thank you, AllergyRelief! All the best to you!**


	7. A new land freed

**Vincent, the purple man**

"Aha! Tried to backstab us, huh?" asked the butterfly creature while laughing evily. "What are you waiting for, knuckleheads? Arrest them!" said the butterfly angrily while pointing its feelers to two grasshoppers armed with long spears and a wooden shield.

"CHARGE!" yelled the two guards while charging towards the cloud of smoke with the tip of their spears pointing at it. While their shadows disappeared within the cloud, they instantly reappeared by flying backwards at high speed and crashing into a tree before fainting.

"WHAT?! All units, ATTACK! NO MERCY!" yelled the butterfly while every grasshoppers, bees and butterflies grab swords, shield, spears and even crossbows as they all charged against the two bears for the cloud had vanished already.

"Wow, this is suicide mate." said Golden while blocking a spear and pulling it and slammed its user down the ground.

"Well, remember what we practiced before we came here?" asked Freddy while dodging two spears trying to pierce his forehead and quickly grabbed the users' heads before bashing them together.

"Oh yes!" said his golden furred brother before bashing a grasshopper knight's head and knocking him out instantly.

"Here we go!" yelled Freddy while suddenly feeling rage bursting through his veins again. The crowd of insect army kept charging at the two raging bears. "SHOOTING STARS!" yelled Golden while throwing his golden colored sword up and many shooting stars came crashing down to the army of insects.

"MIGHTY SLAM!" yelled Freddy before jumping really high up and slammed down the distracted army of insects and a huge gust blew everywhere around the battlefield when Freddy's sword made contact with the ground.

The butterfly boss covered its eyes as dust are blowing everywhere, after the dust stopped blowing everywhere, the butterfly slowly opened its eyes and its point of view is a whole mob of insects lying on the floor unconscious. The butterfly uttered with fear before saying :"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! MY ARMY OF ELITE TROOPS HAS NEVER GOT DEAFEATED BY ANOTHER ARMY YET! BUT-BUT, THERE'S ONLY TWO OF YOU!" the butterfly yelled with rage and it proceeded by taking off an unconscious grasshopper knight's helmet and wielding his sword and shield. "They were right, after all! If you want something done! You're gonna do it by yourself!" said the butterfly before charging towards the two charging bears. The two bears stopped charging immediately when suddenly they dropped their shields and swords while shouting :" WE SURRENDER!" to the butterfly who had stopped charging and is looking at the both of them with confusion. They slowly walked over to the butterfly with their hands sticked out in front of them like when the cops are trying to cuff bad guys. The confused butterfly immediately took out sticky vines while wrapping them around the bear arms. The butterfly's confusion only tripled when the bears just stared at itself without saying a word and with no expression.

"Well? Say something, knuckleheads!" yelled the butterfly angrily as it is sick of this awkward (and scary) silence.

Golden finally opened his mouth to break the silence :"Checkmate!" The butterfly laughed and said :"Oh! You're kiddie trick won'- BAH!" screamed the butterfly suddenly when Freddy broke the sticky vines with ease and wrapped the vine around its mighty wings and kicking the bac of its knee cap making the butterfly fall on its knees. The butterfly cried out in pain when it felt its back getting kicked.

It fell to the ground and a hand reached out and grabbed its chin before asking calmly :"Who and where is Mr. Tyson? What is he going to do to our friends?" asked Golden while pointing towards the cut net and a pile of knocked out knights inside the cut net.

"I will never tell you a thing!" snapped the butterfly.

"Hmph! Dumb choice, butterfly." said Golden before grabbing its neck and the butterfly was shown in front of a golden head with no eyes but sockets coming out everywhere.

"Oh crap! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" yelled the petrified butterfly with an ear piercing screech. It immediately stopped screeching when it felt a furry fist contact with its jaw.

Golden let out a garbled radio noise. "Hey bro! Make it rattle out its secrets now!" yelled Freddy but his eyes were lost in his brother's horrifying dark eyes. He is no longer the golden furred bear he used to know.

Golden glanced at Freddy for a good while then knocked the butterfly out with only one punch. His head turned around to meet Freddy's bright blue eyes without turning his body.

"You're next." was all Golden said before he was tackled by a red blur. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, FREDDY?" yelled Chica before getting slapped at the back of the head.

"Geez, sis. Quit being so worried about Freddy! It's not like you two are in love or something!" said TC while Chica blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Who? Me? No! We're just friends!" said Chica while her eyes darted everywhere.

"Whoop! Looks like someone's got a crush!" said Bonnie mockingly only earning a glare from the chicken.

But, Freddy just ignored the chicken and the bunny arguing while another slimmer chicken tries to break the fight. He was staring at the "new and improved" Golden fighting Foxy and is now currently strangling him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM BROTHER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Teddy while he charged at Golden but he only succeeded in stabbing Golden shoulder and Golden punched his stomach before kicking Teddy who landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Teddy caught a glimpse on Golden's face. He was smiling at him sinisterly before getting tackled by a red blur. The smile.. he thought. He looked over to Freddy while he kept staring at Golden with an expression like he just saw someone being slaughtered in front of his own eyes.

Teddy kept thinking quickly and realized someone, the purple man! It was a peaceful night where Teddy (when he was still human.) got lured into the backroom and tortured by a man in purple. His cap is purple, his uniform is purple, his shoes are spray paint purple, even his face is purple. Before Teddy died of blood loss, he caught a glimpse at an empty Freddy Fazbear suit being tossed at him, the purple man leaned in front of the bleeding boy's face an smiled just like Golden and said only two words before his entire world around him black out. Those two words are: It's me.

Teddy snapped out of thinking when a heavily injured fox was thrown at his torso. He blinked and looked up before dodging a punch that made a dent within the ground.

"NO! VINCENT, YOU'VE KILLED US ALL NOW! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, BUDDY! TIME TO GET A BUT WHOOPING, PURPLE CRAP!" yelled Teddy while his armor is now growing red and Golden just smiled sinisterly with an armor glowing golden.

Teddy thought this out carefully and he hid a smile. He pretended to throw his sword upwards and it did fool Golden

"DARK SHOOTING STARS!" yelled a really dark voice and Golden's sword erupted a really darkish yellow as it shot up within the skies. Golden's smile was replaced with an angry scowl upon discovering he got fooled. Soon, the butterfly creature woke up from the unforgiving punch. It rubbed its bleeding nose and muttered something and blew a whistle quietly and suddenly Heavy, the giant monkey came thumping back into the forest with red glowing eyes, and a half eaten banana.

"DESTORY THOSE FOOLS!" yelled the butterfly still on the ground.

The five heroes that is watching the fight slowly turned their heads due to the thumping noised and saw a giant monkey looming over them.

"Oh crap, mates." was all Bonnie can say before he and TC was whacked and sent flying backwards into a tree.

"You'll pay for that, beast!" yelled Chica while pulling an arrow and shooting at the monkey. It hit the monkey's forehead but the monkey just simply pulled it out and flicked it away. And not even a scratch can be seen on its forehead.

"Uh oh!" yelled Chica before she was punched by a massive fist and of course, crushed into another tree.

Bonnie walked up over to the monkey and sliced its hand a few times before he was smacked. Freddy yelled to the group :" GUYS! STOP INJURING THIS INNOCENT BEAST! LOOK FOR A WEAKSPOT! A LOCK OR CHAINS OR SOMETHING! BREAK IT INSTEAD OF HITTING HI-" Freddy was cut off when an arrow hit him and itchy powder exploded at him and now he is scratching his itchy torso.

"Take that!" the butterfly creature laughed but soon stopped when it saw a foot like shadow appearing underneath it.

"Oh NO! HE-" Too late! The massive foot stomped onto the butterfly and continued to stomp the grounds.

"ALRIGHT BEAST, ITS TIME TO FREE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

yelled Bonnie while preparing his sword before drawing a triangle and pushed it with the tip of his sword towards the beast. The triangle got bigger and bigger once it reached the beast. The triangle completely paralyzed the roaring beast and Bonnie an over to the back of the beast to find a lock.

"GUESS WHAT LONELY LOCK? I GOT A FRIENDLY KEY FOR YOU!" yelled the bunny before jumping real high at the lock and slashing it. The triangle itself also got slashed into a half before getting sucked into the slashed lock and the lock exploded itself. Bonnie fell down with a thud while watching the beast's aggressive actions slowly calming down.

"I've freed you, monkey!" said Bonnie quietly as he stood up on his feet.

Freddy smiled at Bonnie and gave him a thumbs up before realizing that Golden and Teddy are still fighting! He quickly turned over to where they fought and all he see is dark stars everywhere with Teddy standing in front of Golden while his hands are grabbing onto Teddy's trying to stand up.

Freddy smiled.

(What happened when the five heroes are fighting Heavy)

Golden sliced Teddy's arms and kicked him to the ground.

"Now, you enjoy your death here while I go clean up the rest." said Golden evily while using the tip of his sword and pointed to the fazgang who was currently getting whacked by Heavy.

"Hey Golden!" yelled Teddy before standing up.

"What's your last request?" asked Golden evily and his evil smile was soon replaced by a confused look.

"Pizza." was all Teddy said before multiple dark stars came falling downwards, but insetad of the stars scattering everywhere, the stars are locked on to Teddy.

"HYPER KICK" Teddy yelled while all the rage in his armor are transferred into his legs.

As soon as the dark stars came falling onto Teddy. Suddenly, Teddy moved around and kicked the stars as fast as lightning and his plan worked.

Sure enough, the stars he kicked hit Golden in everywhere and once a star hit his ears, Golden's color turned from darkish yellow to a bright golden.

"You're free now brother." said Teddy before extending an arm towards the golden furred bear who is now slowly opening his eyes.

"Ergh..I can't remember a thing. What happened, brotherrrrrr…." said Golden before falling unconscious again.

Right then, Foxy woke up and instantly sprang up with his hook pointing everywhere looking for the darken Golden.

But all he saw was, a light brown bear wearing heavily damaged and molten helmet while carrying an unconscious golden bear wearing not-so damaged armor and a perfectly broken helmet.

What did I miss, gang?" asked Foxy while slowly approaching his smiling friends.


End file.
